Three Summers Ago
by StarryDusk
Summary: "Did you ever think that you could one day be crying about never having a boyfriend, and the next day feel in love? It all started three summers ago..." *IN-PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1 Road Trip to San Diego

**Thank you soo much for the reviews I got for the trailer. I am glad to hear a bunch of people enjoyed it. I do plan on only making like 10 chapters for this story, so I should be finshed by summer or a little into summer something like that and then I will be doing a sotry during the summer time. I thought since we are getting close to summer. I thought this would be the perfect summer love story. Yayy. There will be no Ricky in this chapter sadly. But he will be in the next one and like i said there will be an epilogue.**

The bell chimed above Amy who was sitting at her desk dweling in her stack of papers laying on her desk awaiting for a grade to be put on them. "Okay class don't forget to do section 3 on your math homework sheet," Amy lets out to her class before watching one by one dissapear meeting up with friends in the hallway. Amy grabbed her suitcase from under her desk setting in all of her papers making sure they were arranged right by all of her classes.

"Ms. Juergens," a student says sticking his head into her classroom. She glances up to see a boy who had just transferred here.

"Yes John?" Amy asks closing her suitcase. The student walks into her room and sits in the chair across from her.

"Why am I failing your class?" John raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe because you don't finsh your homework," Amy suggests.

"That's bullshit," John lets out crossing his arms over his chest pulling out the drumsticks sticking out of his pocket.

"Language!" Amy warns.

"Whatever," John stands up. "I hate math anyways,"

John looks at Amy one more time before stalking out of her classroom and high fiving a bunch of sophomores Amy had in her other classes. Amy sighs before picking up her suitcase and purse before walking out of the room too.

* * *

"Amy you need to have a little fun," Grace suggests sitting behind her doing her hair.

"I can't and you know that me being a teacher the time I do have. I am grading tons of papers," Amy sighs.

"Well Amy you really need to have fun. How about this weekend we go down to the beach and have a little fun," Adrian suggests to Amy. Amy shrugs before making eye contact with Grace.

"Oh come on please Amy," Grace begs.

"Fine," Amy let's out. "But next weekend I have to grade papers got it?"

"Okay fine deal," Adrian says with a smile.

"So which beach?" Adrian asks Grace.

"Oh I know the perfect place," Grace says with a glittering smile.

"What?" Amy asks rasing her head up to look at Grace.

"How about the San Diego beach. It has been forevee since I have been there," Grace tells her. Amy eyes widen.

"We can't go there," Amy tells her quickly.

"And why is that?" Adrian asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Because we would have to stay the night at a hotel and I am not big at staying anywhere except my house," Amy tells her crossing her arms and letting a smile appear on her lips.

"Soo thats the reason why we cant go thats dumb," Adrian winks at Grace.

"What do you mean that is dumb?" Amy asks her.

"What I mean is that while you are home sitting here doing nothing, but working me and Grace can go and scavenge for a guy," Adrian yawns before smirking.

"Okay fine," Amy says.

Adrian and Grace smile at each other with victory.

"But-," Amy says before getting cutt off by Adrian.

"Oh shut up Amy," Adrian says. Amy smiles and then lets out a laugh making them all fall into a laughter.

* * *

"Amy do you have everything packed?" Grace asks walking into Amy's room with a pair of shorts and a crop top with sandals.

"Yea," Amy smiles holding up a suitcase full of things.

"Geez Amy. We are staying one night. One night I repeat," Grace says talking slowly.

"I know," Amy smiles.

"Well then why do you have a million clothes like we are staying a week," Grace points out.

"Well actually if we were staying a week I would have seven suitcases one for each day," Amy counters. Grace rolls her eyes.

"I am only bringing a bag full of clothes and my towel with me and some screen, but not a suitcase full of things,"

"Well Grace. Unlike you and Adrian. You don't need to bring ten million swimsuits. I am bringing three different swimsuits and a couple of towels and maybe two things of sun screen and lots of-," Amy gets cut off again.

"Okay I get it just dont make the hotel room a mess please," Grace says letting out her innee clean freak come out.

"I promise," Amy promises before pulling the suitcase behind her a leaving the room with Grace following right behind her.

They walk into the living room where Adrian was standing messing with her large bag. "What is with you and Amy bringing a bunch of things?" Grace asks Adrian.

"Well Grace I need a bunch of things because I am a girl and Amy needs a bunch of things because she is a big what if girl you know that," Adrian tells her before turning her attention back to her two swimsuits that she couldnt decide between.

"Which one should I bring?" Adrian asks changing the subject while looking at her completely black one and another one that was red and black.

"I think the black one," Amy says letting her designer skills take over.

"Why?" Adrian asks.

"Because plain black looks extremely good on you," Amy points out.

"True," Adrian states simply.

She slides the black on into her bag before zipping the bag up and turning back to Grace and Amy.

"Are you ready to go?" Grace asks. Amy and Adrian look at each other before nodding.

"Yep," they let out at the same time. Grace smiles before opening the door and heading out to Adrian's red convertable.

"I am happy is it finally summer," Amy lets put smelling the summer air with a small brezze blowing her in her face. Adrian and Grace smile at each other.

"Finally we cracked Amy's shell just a bit," Grace comments with a smile.

"Shot gun," Amy calls out opening the car door.

"Whhat?" Grace asks confused about what had just happened.

"I think what just happened was that Amy called shot gun before you again," Adrian lets out a snicker. Grace stomps her foot like a two year old.

"Your kidding me right," Grace tells Amy with a little anger in her voice. Amy shakes her head.

"Nope I am not kidding you get it," Amy tells her. Adrian shrugs her shoulder before opening her door. Grace sighs as jumps over the side and lands in the small space left for her in the back seats. The other seat was covered with their bags that they had just throw back at her. She put her bag on the top of the pill.

"Why do I end up with the crappy seat everytime?" Grace asks them.

"Because you never call the seat before Amy," Adrian suggests.

"Thats freaking dumb," Grace scoffs.

"Oh come Grace it isn't that big of a deal," Amy tells her.

"Oh yea sure. Your not the one who is constantly sitting in the back seat missing everything," Grace tells her. "So next time I call shot gun," Grace tells them. Amy laughs a little.

"Yea sure Grace," Amy smirks. Grace's face turns a bright red.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Grace almost screams. Adrian stops and looks at a frustrated Grace steaming with anger.

"Grace calm down I was only kidding. I'm sorry you can have the front seat next time," Amy appolgizes sincerley.

"Yes finally," Grave lets out with her face back into a normal smile. Amy and Adrian look at each and let out a laugh they were laughing because they knew this trip would be amazing and because of Grace's sudden out burst of excitement.

* * *

**Okay I know that was short in all, but I hope you guys enjoyed that I plan on updating every two wweeks. I know that is a long time. It will be like that until I complete Is This Love then I will start writing this one every week. Got it? Thanks for reading. I know it was short, but I will get another update up in a matter of a couple of weeks or so. Read my other story too. Is this Love. Amd review. I want 5 reviews before updating again. Please. Thanks. **

**Love you guys...**


	2. Chapter 2 Boys?

**Thank for the couple of reviews I got thank you. Now without further ado let's get started with this chapter.**

* * *

Amy looked over at Grace who had her hand on the side of the car patting it gently against the car with a beat. Amy smiled at the radio that was playing a song that was very familiar to all of the people in the car. Adrian adjusted her sun classes that were on top of her head and pulled them over her eyes. "So what exactly are we going to do?" Grace asked pulling out a stick of gum and chewing it. Adrian shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Something though," Adrian answered.

"We better do something or I will see no point of me coming,' Amy crossed her arms over her chest. Adrian shakes her head.

"Don't worry we will make sure you don't get bored," Adrian told her. Adrian takes a glance over at Grace and throws her a wink. "Right Grace?" She asked her.

"Right," Grace grinned. Amy smiled at them and then pulled out her phone and started flipping through her text messages.

"Amy you are suppose to be having fun not checking your text messages," Grace reminded Amy. Amy rolls her eyes.

"I am just checking the messages I got from my family since it is my 'birthday," Amy joked.

"Wait its your birthday?" Grace asked grabbing her phone from her jean shorts.

"What no 'Happy Birthday'?" Amy asked looking at her two best friends. Adrian looked at Grace with shock. Grace flipped open her phone and went to the calendar. It was indeed Amy's birthday.

"Happy birthday," Grace said in a shy voice. Amy smiled at Grace and muttered a thank you to her.

"Happy Birthday Amy," Adrian yells from the front seat before making the car go faster.

"So now can I check my messages in peace to see what messages my family left?" Amy asked them.

"Sure why not," Grace mocked a bit while looking at her own phone.

"Hypocrite," Amy muttered making Grace's head come back up to make eye contact with her again.

"What?" Grace asked dazed a little bit.

"Nothing," Amy said really fast before turning her attention back to her phone.

Adrian let's out a small chuckle. "Adrian are we almost there?" Grace whined from the back seat.

"Geez yes Grace you whine a lot," Adrian commented to Grace.

"Whatever like you should be talking," Grace throws back at her.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Amy asked looking between the two. Grace smiled at Amy.

"Yea sure as long as Adrian plays nice," Grace smiled at Adrian. Adrian rolls her eyes.

"Okay fine Gracie I will play nice," Adrian smirked over at Grace. Amy smiled at them.

"Okay what are we going to do for my birthday celebration?" Amy asked Grace and Adrian. Adrian smiled.

"I know exactly what to do, but first we must go shopping for it," Adrian told Amy.

"And? What is exactly 'it'?" Grace asked Adrian. Adrian smirked in her mirror.

"I can't tell you because you always tell her," Adrian commented to Grace. Grace pouts while looking back at Adrian.

"Not true," Grace commented back at her.

"Fine maybe not, but who knows you may feel the need to tell her this time even if you promise not too," Adrian replyed. Amy scratches the back of her neck.

"Okay well then Adrian you can keep it to yourself and just surprise me and I guess Grace too," Amy told them both before another fight broke out between the two of them. They both nod their head.

"Okay agreed," Adrian and Grace said in unison. Amy giggled a bit.

"This is going to be the best road trip ever!" Adrian screams. Grace throws her hands in the air and Adrian smiled and turned the music up loud.

* * *

Adrian pulls up to the hotel with Grace and Amy fast asleep against the window with the seat belt cutting into their necks and Adrian knew they would pay for that later. Adrian smiled at Amy. "Amy wake up," Adrian whispered to her while shaking her. Adrian used her other finger to turn the music down low. Amy stirred a bit in her seat.

"Yea?" She asked raising her arms in the air to stretch them out.

"We're here," she told her in a hush voice.

"Okay," Amy answered in a drowsy voice wanting to desperately go back to a deep sleep. Grace flopped her arms over her as she moved in the back seat too and her eyes flickered open. The blue eyes were as bright as the San Diego sky that shinned above them. Grace's eyes glittered as she opened them and they adjusted to the bright light. She put her hand over her eyes to block the sun from her eyes.

"Bright light," she whispered as she pulled herself off of the leather backseat and looked at Amy and Adrian a little bit confused. "Are we here?" Grace asked.

"Yep," Amy said as she smiled over at a tired Grace. Grace nods and gets out of the car.

"Finally," Grace smiled as she let the warn breezy air hit her back at she leaned forward to stretch out her legs and back.

"Yea I know right I thought we would never make it," Adrian replyed as she felt her eyes get droopy and heavy. "Can we go in I am getting a little tired?" Adrian asked with a yawn.

"Sure," Amy said grabbing her luggage and making her way to the front double door. Adrian and Grace soon follow after her with bags in their hands too. They all make it to the front desk to be greeted by a guy who had a pretty large smile.

"How may I help you ladies?" He asked them.

"Umm yes we would like a room please?" Adrian asked the front desk man. He nods his head and starts typing in his computer.

"Do you have a reservation on a certain room?" He asked looking up at her from under his pair of shades.

"Yes its under Lee," she tells him.

"Adrian Lee?" He asked looking at the computer with very much intense.

"Yes," Adrian reponded to his answer. He spinned the chair around and grabbed a pair of keys on a hook under his desk.

"You are in room 202. It is on the top floor giving you guys one of the greatest views in San Diego," He informed them with another smile.

"Thank you," Adrian said grateful for the room. They walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button.

"That guy at the first desk was really cute," Grace makes a cute face. Adrian rolls her eyes.

"I have seen cuter," Adrian shrugged her shoulders. "For instance him," Adrian pointed out a dreamy boy who was standing in the corner with two of his buddies it looked like. He had dark chocolate eyes that wanted to bring you into his world. He also had dark brown hair he had his finger glide through as he flatened down. Grace's mouth opened as she stared at his friend standing next to him.

"Are you kidding his friend is freaking unbelievably hot," Grace commented as she started at the boy who had almost blond hsir next to him who was very tall in height making Grace wish she could be his gal for the night.

"Grace. Grace. Grace. Are you trying to be naughty?" Adrian asked her with a small giggle.

"I would be naughty if I had him," Grace licked her lips. They heard a ding next to them signaling that the elevator was there. They stepped in. Amy pushed the button with the number 6 the last floor.

* * *

"Dude did you see those girls staring at us?" Jack asked Ricky and Ben. They looked up at him.

"No," Ricky said. "And I don't care,"

"Oh come on Ricky. You and Ben really need to get laid pretty soon," Jack pointed out to him.

"Jack I can get laid without your help," Ricky told her. Jack smiled.

"Okay then I bet by the end of this trip you won't be able to find a girl to sleep with," Jack said holding out his hand.

"Okay fine deal," Ricky said latching his hand onto his and shaking it.

"Wait on one condition," Jack said.

"Oh god what this time?" Ricky asked making Ben laugh a little. Jack shot him a dirty look.

"It has to be a brunette and she has to be good looking you cant just pick up a skank," Jack told him precisely. Ricky nodded.

"Okay fine by me," Ricky smirked at Ben and Jack.

"You got a three days," Jack pointed a finger at him and walked away leaving Ben and Ricky in laughter.

"This is going to a fun vacation," Ricky replyed looking at Ben. Ben smiled at him big.

"Yep this is going to be a pretty good one maybe possibly the best one," Ben pointed out. Ricky laughed again.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapters are going to be short which I am doing on purpose. I will be updating maybe once a week depending on my time. I know I haven't updated Is This Love. I plan on updating tomorrow or Wednesday. I am not sure yet, but I plan on updating again on Sunday too. I am halfway through the next chapter and that chapter is going to be full of plenty of drama. Which I know everyone loves a lot. Thanks Bye!**


End file.
